


Sleep Through The Night

by Bidmybloodtorun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Third Year, No Romance, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4994137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bidmybloodtorun/pseuds/Bidmybloodtorun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has a nightmare, and Ron is there to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Through The Night

**Author's Note:**

> At first I wanted to make this romantic, but it just didn't go that way. Comment, let me know what you think!

Harry sat up so fast he almost fell off of his bed. He was panting, sweat clinging to his face making his hair damp, throat dry and tears running down his cheeks.

It was always the same dream lately.  
Ever since the beginning of the year, that Dementor on the Hogwarts Express, whenever a Dementor got near him he would see Voldemort killing his mother. As if that wasn't bad enough, now he saw it his sleep most nights! 

Suddenly Harry was aware of a warm hand of his cheek and a thumb wiping away his tears. He looked up to see Ron sitting on his bed looking at him worriedly. 

"Same as always?" Harry nodded, and Ron embraced him suddenly, and Harry buried his face in Ron's neck and broke down crying. "It's horrible! She pleaded with him to spare me, to take her instead, and he murdered her like she was nothing, and laughed!" He told Ron between sobs.

He cries until he couldn't cry anymore, all the while Ron held him, his left hand stroking Harry's back soothingly. When Harry finally stopped crying, Ron pulled aways gently "Wait a second, yeah?" When Harry nodded, Ron got up and tip-toed over to the dorm bathroom.

Harry heard the sound of running water, and then Ron came back with a wet washcloth and a glass of water. He cleaned Harry's face of sweat and tears with the washcloth, then gave him the water, which Harry gulped down in seconds. "Thanks" he whispered. "It's fine." Ron replied. 

"Ron?" "Yeah?" "What time is it?" Harry inquired. "Past 4 AM... We should go back to sleep." Harry nodded his agreement and got comfortable in the bed. Ron made to get up, the stopped suddenly. "Do you want me to stay? You know, in case you have another nightmare?" Ron asked, blushing slightly. Harry also blushed, and bit his lip, then nodded slowly.

Ron got under the covers next to Harry, and the both shifted onto their sides, facing one another. "Goodnight, Harry." "Goodnight, Ron."

And that night Harry slept better than he had in months.


End file.
